Junjou ABC's
by Kirari13
Summary: Junjou drabbles for every letter of the alphabet. Will contain all couples eventually. Some chapters may be AUish.
1. A is for Abstinence

**Me: …**

**Misaki: What's wrong, Risa-chan?**

**Me: I don't own Junjou Romantica…**

**Misaki: *laughs* Like hell, you don't. Junjou Romantica is owned by Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me, Misaki-kun. Now go be a good little uke and get devoured by Usagi-san while I wallow in self-loathing, alright?**

**Usagi-san: *takes a drag* I like the way you think.**

**Me: *bows to the rabbit* It is always a pleasure, good sir.**

**Misaki: *faints***

Chapter 1: A is for Abstinence

One day, as Misaki Takahashi was being driven back to the overly large penthouse that he shared with his landlord, said landlord got pissed.

"I told Hiroki that having you take that class was a bad idea, but no. No one ever listens to me."

"Usagi-san, would you knock that off, already? The class was mandatory. Everyone had to take it."

"But you don't need to be educated on all of the body parts and their functions by some nitwit and a giant poster of a person. If you really needed it, I would be more than happy to teach you all you wanted to know…"

At this point, Akihiko leaned across the cup holders and wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist, forcing Misaki to move closer and closer, until their bodies were touching.

Misaki blushed furiously and shoved a pamphlet into Akihiko's face.

After several seconds, Akihiko tore up the abstinence pamphlet **(1)** and dove towards Misaki, who yelped and tried to escape.

But alas, he knew in his heart that no one ever escaped the great Usami Akihiko** (2)**.

**(1) Dedicated to my 8****th**** grade Health teacher. **

**(2) This last part is when the pair has reached the parking garage, not while they're driving. Usagi-san isn't **_**that **_**careless. **

**I just did this for fun, since my author's block is sucking me dry… But I digress. Since this **_**is **_**"Junjou ABC's", there will be 26 chapters; no more, no less. And until the next time, may Chuck Norris be with you.**


	2. B is for Birthday

**Me: *sighs* Still don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Misaki: That sounds to me like an incoherent thought. Usagi-san, that wasn't a complete sentence.**

**Me: You go crying to him for every little thing, Misaki-kun, and I am amazed by it. "Usagi-san, my butt hurts." Or, "Usagi-san, Usagi-ani assaulted me again." **

**Usagi-san: Misaki had to give up his childhood when his parents died. It's alright if he's childish now.**

**Misaki: *nods in approval***

**Usagi-san: It makes it easier to get into his pants. He gets aroused so very easily.**

**Misaki: What?! *smacks Usagi-san***

**Usagi-san: I like it when you punish me. Punish me some more. I've been a bad boy, Misaki. **

**Me: *watches the exchange* Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: B is for Birthday

Kamijou Hiroki glared at his alarm clock, which flashed 4:00 AM in exuberant neon colors.

_Ugh, I hate this clock when I'm drunk. I hate it now, too. I have an urge to throw a book at it._

But then Hiroki remembered what today was. He quickly turned off the alarm clock and shifted his weight slowly, so as not to wake his sleeping lover, Kusama Nowaki.

_Okay. Nowaki doesn't leave for work until 6, but he's usually up by 5. I have to make this work._

"Mm, Hiro-san, where are you going?" Nowaki asked as he rubbed his deep-blue eyes.

_Shit! Don't blow your cover._

"Me?" replied Hiroki; as if there were other people that Nowaki could have been referring to. "I'm just going to the bathroom…sweetheart."

Hiroki slapped himself in the face for saying something so unlike him.

_He's probably so tired that he won't even notice._

"Great. I'll go with you."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"N-no, you stay here. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine, take your time…sweetheart." Nowaki said the last bit when Hiroki was out of earshot. If he hadn't, he would surely have a book thrown at him.

Hiroki bustled around the kitchen, while trying to make a minimum amount of noise. He had just finished spelling out, "Happy Birthday, Nowaki" with blue frosting when someone crept up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist.

"You remembered," whispered Nowaki into Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki stood, immobilized and slightly turned on, as he proclaimed, "H-happy Birthday, Nowaki."

Hiroki felt Nowaki's body generate an unusually large amount of heat as he said, "I love you, Hiro-san," and spirited Hiroki away to their bed.

"You aren't going to work today, are you?" Hiroki wondered aloud.

Nowaki grinned before biting Hiroki's ear. "I took today off so that I could be with you."

Hiroki blinked twice, and suddenly felt extremely stupid for waking up so early. However, all of Hiroki's thoughts, concerns, and annoyances were swept away as he was taken over by his own personal typhoon **(1)**.

**(1) Did you like the pun there? Nowaki equals typhoon. *winks***

**I'm truly sorry for a little thing like this drabble to be so late, but I was having a very hard time deciding what this chapters' word was going to be. Some that I considered were beer, boys, bottle rocket, BL, and birthday. I liked 'birthday' the most, so there you have it. Please review; and if you have comments, I would love to hear them.**


	3. C is for Cabbage

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Misaki: *stares in shock***

**Me: W-what? I said the disclaimer! There isn't anything weird about that!**

**Usagi-san: Mm, maybe Misaki is surprised because you actually said it of your own accord this time.**

**Me: *eye twitches* Akihiko, you are an extremely attractive individual, and I would usually agree with everything you say, but this time, I'm afraid I can't.**

**Usagi-san: Is that so? What're you going to do about it?**

**Me: … *glomps Misaki***

**Usagi-san: *pulls me off* Bad Risa-chan! Misaki is mine, not yours.**

**Me: Who says?**

**Usagi-san: I do!**

**Misaki: Okay, that's enough! I suggest we do something that we can all enjoy.**

**Me: Like watching…**

**Usagi-san: Yaoi?**

**Me & Usagi-san: Race you there!**

**Misaki: *sighs* I'm surrounded by morons.**

Chapter 3: C is for Cabbage

Miyagi You stumbled back to his apartment one evening after a late-night bout of drinking with his junior in Literature, Kamijou Hiroki.

"Man, I am so hammered," mumbled Miyagi as he fumbled with his keys.

_Jackpot! _He thought as he found the right one. He slid the key into the lock and turned, activating a series of combinations within the lock, which allowed him to go inside **(1)**.

Miyagi drunkenly reached for the light switch, but found that the lights were already on.

_What the hell?_

"Where the hell have you been?!" shouted an adorable high school student with extremely pink ears.

"Oh… You let yourself in again," stated Miyagi in a slurred voice.

"Oh, you catch on quick, don't you? Well catch onto this! I've been here for hours! I was waiting for you to come back—" Shinobu trailed off suggestively.

Miyagi only had half an idea of what was happening because of the buzz, but he nonetheless collected his lover and headed for his bedroom. Once he was inside, something green and leafy caught his attention.

"Shinobu… You spread cabbage leaves all over the bed, didn't you?"

Shinobu blushed and wriggled in Miyagi's arms. "You didn't have any flowers, so I thought I would substitute leaves for petals."

"I see," Miyagi said and laughed until his sides hurt.

**And that, boys and girls, is how you draw out a sentence.**

**Hoorah, every couple has been used. That means I don't have to go in order anymore, as long as each couple gets equal attention. I admit that I'm getting into Miyagi and Shinobu, so there may be quite a bit of that. I mean, it just isn't fair! In the entire anime, there are only 3 episodes dedicated to Junjou Terrorist! *goes on a rant* Oh, and please review. **


	4. D is for Death Note

**Me: Finally, the time has come. The time to combine two of my favorite series' ever into one beautiful concoction has arrived.**

**Hiroki: Ugh, get over yourself. You don't have to get your fangirl juices all over me.**

**Me: *tears up* Kusama-sama! Hiro-san is being mean to me! Please punish him.**

**Hiroki: Wait, what?**

**Nowaki: *bows* With pleasure. *drags a wailing Hiro-san out of the room***

**Me: … This chapter isn't about them anyway. In a way, it's sort of a continuation of chapter 3, so… *glomps Shinobu***

**Shinobu: Um, would you please release me? **

**Me: No, Takatsuki-kun. **

**Shinobu: But why? What have I done to deserve this?**

**Me: I just need you to apologize to everyone for me being M.I.A. for the last few months and say the disclaimer.**

**Shinobu: *mumbles* I don't see why I have to cover up for you…**

**Me: *sighs* Would you like me to strap you to a chair and or gag you?**

**Shinobu: *quickly* Junjou Romantica is owned by the amazing Shungiku Nakamura-san, and this lowly fangirl had nothing to do with its production! She also apologizes for updating at an infrequent rate, and she—**

**Me: Wonderful job, Takatsuki-kun. Here, have some watermelon.**

**Shinobu: What's with the summer fruit?**

**Me: …It's summer.**

Chapter 4: D is for Death Note

Miyagi rolled to his side the next morning and shot out of bed when he realized that he was minus one pink-eared boy. As he sprang into action, his head began to throb, and he could not support his weight. Therefore, the professor fell to the floor with a thump.

…

Shinobu's hearing, acute as it was, instantly picked up on the springs being released from compression, which meant that Miyagi had awoken. Pausing the video he had been watching on his laptop, he padded along the floor as he walked into Miyagi's bedroom.

For one reason or another, _the WORLD_ would not get out of his head. As he walked, he sang, "Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri. Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana. Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo. Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara."

As Shinobu stepped into the room, his eyes flew from the bed to the floor, where his lover lay. "Miyagi!" he called out as he ran to the side of the one who had fallen.

Miyagi's hangover wasn't giving an inch. The man's head throbbed as he cried out in agony. Clutching his cranium, he made an attempt at standing. With Shinobu's help, he got to his feet, and landed smack dab in the center of the couch in his living room.

"Oi, you're heavy," remarked Shinobu as he tilted his head to one side, cracking it. He then arched his back and placed his hands behind it, cracking that as well.

Miyagi shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu blushed at the sound of his pet name, and then took his seat beside Miyagi. Taking the laptop onto his legs, he leaned into Miyagi as he continued watching the video.

Miyagi stared at the screen, transfixed. He nudged Shinobu, who then turned to face him.

"Shinobu, what is this? I've never seen it before."

Shinobu's eyes glittered as he spoke. "It's an anime called Death Note. It's about a bored genius and rogue Shinigami **(1)**. This is where our story begins. Their _fated _encounter brings about the end of many lives. Here's the lay-down: the Shinigami drops his Death Note in the human world, but lets the boy hold onto it. The boy then uses the notebook to rid the world of evil, by killing all major criminals. You see, the Death Note is a notebook of death. Big surprise there. If you have an image of a person in your mind while writing their name in the Death Note, they die in 40 seconds of a heart attack. However, if you want the persons' death to be more involved or specific than a mere heart attack, you have 6 minutes and 40 seconds to write the name and specifications of that person's death in the Death Note. There are plenty more rules that I could tell you about, but I don't want to bore you. The entire anime is basically a game of cat and mouse between the criminal, Kira, and the detective, L."

Miyagi cast his eyes at Shinobu's screen again and chuckled. "Oh yeah, this is definitely a game of cat and mouse. Who's the cat, and who's the mouse, I wonder? **(2)**"

Shinobu shifted his gaze to the screen, which showed L massaging Light's foot.

From the speakers of the computer came, "It'll be lonely, won't it? You and I will be parting ways soon."

Shinobu watched intently, and motioned for Miyagi to be quiet.

Miyagi grinned and wrapped his arms around Shinobu. _This looks less like an action-packed anime and more like some well-drawn yaoi, without the actual sex... That's shonen-ai, right?_

-Approximately nine minutes later-

Shinobu closed the lid of his computer, stood up from the couch, and stomped off into Miyagi's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Even with Miyagi's coaxing, the boy refused to leave. He was unresponsive for weeks, and for some reason would not watch any more of _Death Note. _

"The anime is over," Shinobu told Miyagi.

Miyagi seemed confused. "Eh? But I thought there were 37 episodes. At least, that's what you told me."

Shinobu shook his head solemnly. "Episode 25 is the last episode… Without L, there's no reason to watch it." **(3)**

**(1) Shinigami means "Death God."**

**(2) This particular scene in Death Note appears to be yaoi or shonen-ai, so Miyagi is wondering which of the two men is the seme, and which is the uke.**

**(3) This is the response of 70% of Death Note fans after watching episode 25. The other 30% support Kira, and therefore they must perish. *goes on a killing spree***

**As always, thanks for reading. *bows***


	5. E is for Empty

**Me: *sighs* It just doesn't make any sense.**

**Hiroki: *scoffs* And you think I care about your problems? **

**Me: *glares* I'm stuck with you this time, Devil; since you actually are in this chapter.**

**Hiroki: *defensively* And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: How can I put this delicately? It means that I strongly, strongly dislike you. I love Nowaki. He's fantastic. Why can't you be more like him? I realize that this may damage your ego, but I would still like to know why you can't at least try to be nice to people. You're a sour puss. That's what you are.**

**Hiroki: *fumes* Wait, I'm a what? A "sour puss"; that's the best you can come up with? **

**Me: *grins* I got it off of a kitty sticker. The kitty was green. **

**Hiroki: *chuckles* You may be right about that, Risa-chan.**

**Me: *gasp-o-matic* Your laugh! It's so…**

**Hiroki: What?**

**Me: Cute. 3**

**Nowaki: I think so, too.**

**Me: There you are, you lovable oaf. *glomps***

**Hiroki: *flustered* Nowaki is mine! You don't own him!**

**Me: I can if I want to. I just don't own Junjou Romantica, because it's already owned by its creator, Shungiku Nakamura. **

**Hiroki: …Baka. The characters of a series belong to its creator as well. Oi, can we just start this thing already?**

Chapter 5: E is for Empty

Kamijou Hiroki slammed his fist into the table; not because he wanted to, but because he didn't know what else he could do.

Nowaki had left him, and there was a gaping hole where his heart used to be. He knew that he was to blame, and yet he could not bring himself to accept what he knew to be the truth.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his hand throbbing. Swiftly, the pain caught up with him. "God damn it!" he screeched as his hand turned red. Clenching his fist, he watched as the pain dissipated from his being.

Once again, he felt empty.

"I'm pathetic," he groveled, "if I were any less of a man, I would have breast implants and cheap make-up to show for it."

The brunette furled and unfurled his brow, as if in an almost trancelike state. "But how could it be that I am the only one at fault? Isn't a relationship a two-way street?"

Staring into the distance, he remarked, "How could I allow things to get this way?"

…

Hiroki glanced up at Nowaki, who had a briefcase in one hand and the other on the door.

Hiroki felt the words leave his mouth as he spoke, but he was unaware of what he was saying. In other words, what was exiting his mouth was not comprehended by his ears. In even less words, he didn't know what he was saying. **(1)**

"Are you leaving me?"

Nowaki nodded. There was nothing at all hesitant about it. The childishness and playfulness of the past were gone, only to be replaced by remorse and indifference.

"I'm moving in with Tsumori-sempai. You see, _Kamijou,_" Nowaki began, stressing the man's last name, to display that he now felt uncomfortable when addressing the man as anything other than formal, "he makes me feel good about myself, which is something that you have never done." **(2)**

Hiroki was solemn, just as he had been before meeting Nowaki. And now the best thing that had ever happened to him was about to walk out of his life for good. It was a shame, but Hiroki had no strength left to stop him.

Hiroki waved his hand as a gesture of farewell.

That ticked Nowaki off. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and stomped over to Hiroki, who he then slapped.

"Why don't you care?" Nowaki bellowed. It was unusual for him to lose his temper. "After everything that we've been through together, why don't you care? Why don't you love me anymore? I'm about to leave you for someone you hate, someone you've always been jealous of, and you aren't even moving a muscle. What's wrong with you? Have you ever loved me? Was I deceived all this time? What am I to you?"

Hiroki raised a hand. "Don't question my love. I've always loved you, Nowaki; always. Ever since the day we met, I've harbored a love for you and for you alone. So," Hiroki commanded, "never tell me that you feel unloved or under loved. Just because I'm not as open about it as you are… Everything that I have to give, every part of me is yours for the taking. Why can't you see that? I say things that I don't mean because I don't know how to respond to your affection. I know that I don't always appear willing, but I really just want you to ravish me. I want to feel you all over me, to help me forget about things. I'm shy, but so what? It takes a brave man to admit that he isn't what he thinks he is. To be able to know yourself, and to truly understand yourself, is in my book, the greatest ability a person can possess."

Nowaki was in a state of pure awe. "Hiro-san, that was so insightful."

Hiroki blushed, and as usual, said something that he did not mean to say, "By the way, Nowaki, you slap like a girl."

Nowaki's mood turned from elated to sour. He laughed coldly, "You almost had something there, Hiroki. You were almost kind. Sadly, 'almost' isn't good enough. Goodbye."

The door closed, and Hiroki was alone. Alone with his thoughts, he wallowed in self-pity. He allowed his feelings free reign; they consumed him, and by his own definition, he became a waste of human life.

…

"Gyah!" Hiroki screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. His chest seized up and down as he attempted to calm himself.

"Nnn, Hiro-san, you're being too loud too early," groaned Nowaki as he flung his arm around his Hiro-san, snuggling up to him in the process.

"Nowaki," Hiroki mumbled, "so you aren't leaving me?"

Nowaki sat up, suddenly awake. "Did Hiro-san have a bad dream?"

Hiroki nodded slowly. He shivered as he said, "I was so afraid of losing you. Promise that you'll never leave me."

Nowaki could only smile. His adorable little Hiro-san needed him, and he would give himself completely for the cause.

As Nowaki positioned himself above Hiroki, he replied, "I'll do much more than that."

Hiroki lost himself in Nowaki's touch. He felt empty no longer, only whole. **(3)**

**(1) *reads the last sentence* …That's probably what I was trying to say…**

**(2) At this point, I picture Hiro-san saying, "What's the big deal? Did he blow you or something?" XD**

**(3) *giggles perversely* Oh, I bet he felt whole.**

***bows* Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged! I love you all. ~ Risa-chan**


	6. F is for Father's Day

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura owns Junjou Romantica! I own nothing!**

**Shinobu: Ha-ha! You have no possessions! **

**Me: I have the power to repossess all of your possessions, Takatsuki-kun, so I'd watch it if I were you. **

**Shinobu: Um… *hides behind Miyagi* Go get her!**

**Miyagi: *takes a drag* Can we just get on with our lives?**

**Shinobu and I: Fine…**

**Me: As a fair warning, this chapter is more of a one-shot than a drabble.**

Chapter 6: F is for Father's Day

It was Father's Day, so naturally, Akihiko was annoyed, but it didn't help that Usami Fuyuhiko kept calling every five minutes and asking his son for a "Happy Father's Day, daddy."

It amazed Akihiko that after all the years of resentment, his father kept coming back for more…that, and how he still treated Akihiko as if he were a child. Sure, the man had a room full of teddy bears, but that could mean any number of things. Perhaps the man was queer. Perhaps he had had a bad childhood. Or perhaps he was really a lonely child hiding behind a tough exterior.

Sadly, all of those statements could be used to accurately describe Usami Akihiko.

After the seventh phone call (Akihiko knew because he had been counting), he finally snapped.

"I swear, if he calls one more time, I'll rip the cord out of the fucking wall."

Misaki, being the pacifist that he was, stepped into Akihiko's line of fire.

The sight of his lover calmed him down slightly. He almost smiled…but the anger soon returned to him.

Akihiko lowered his head so that his lavender eyes were hidden by his long, silver-blonde bangs.

"Misaki, move," Akihiko pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you."

The older man lifted his head and bellowed, "I want to give my so-called father a piece of my mind!"

Misaki stood firm.

"If you don't want to talk to him, then at least send him a card. He just wants to talk, Usagi-san. There's no need to go all haywire and yell at him…"

Akihiko contemplated Misaki's suggestion and consented several moments later, "Alright, Misaki," he began, "now for my terms."

Akihiko advanced upon Misaki and pinned him to the floor. When Misaki made no effort to escape his lover, Akihiko grew concerned.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Tell me."

Misaki turned his head to the side sharply, attempting to conceal his face.

"I-I have to go," he said as he removed himself from under Akihiko and walked out the door.

An instant later, the telephone rang. Akihiko's forgotten fury boiled again. He picked up the phone and growled into the receiver, "What do you want, old man?"

A nasally voice inquired on the other end of the line, "Old man? I'm not old. You really ought to treat your friends better, Akihiko."

Akihiko blinked.

"Takahiro?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just called to tell you that you shouldn't let Misaki out alone today. He still blames himself for our parents' deaths, and he always visits their graves today and on Mother's Day. Just go with him if he wants to, okay? It would mean the world to me."

Unfortunately for Takahiro, Akihiko was long gone.

…

"So this is where you've been hiding."

The brunette turned to see his lover, standing a respectful distance away.

"You could have told me you wanted to come here."

Misaki shook his head slowly. "I had to do this myself," he said.

He turned back to the graves and smiled.

"Nii-chan called you, didn't he?"

Akihiko nodded, although it was unnecessary. Misaki already knew the answer.

"Mom, Dad," Misaki said, turning from one headstone to another, "this is my lover, Usami Akihiko."

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock; the love of his life had finally accepted him. He felt as if he might cry.

Misaki grinned at Akihiko. There wasn't a flaw on the boy's face. His gorgeous green eyes completed his innocent-boy look, and his hair – which Akihiko had gazed at for hours on end many times before when he should have been working on his deadlines – was slightly askew, just as it was when they made love.

Akihiko dropped to his knees and held Misaki close to his heart.

"I love you so much, Misaki…so much that it hurts."

Misaki deepened the embrace, and replied ever so softly, "I love you too, Usagi-san."

Akihiko felt a sudden urge to kiss Misaki, right then and there, until he was the sole occupant of the boy's hopes, dreams, and fantasies. He lunged forward, but Misaki was now standing.

"He's perverted, selfish, aggravating, and a voyeur, but he's also extremely kind. He doesn't judge me, even when I judge myself…and he loves me for who I am. That's the kind of person I'm involved with, Mom and Dad. I'm certain that I'll be with him until the day I die, and afterward. When that day comes, he and I will join you…but life is for the living. I hope that you'll understand when I tell you that I'll never forget about you…I'm just not going to blame myself for what happened anymore. I see now that it wasn't my fault. Usagi-san – that's my nickname for him – helped me realize that, even if he doesn't think so."

Misaki turned back to Akihiko and laughed, "I'm sorry, Usagi-san. It was just easier for me to say that if I wasn't facing you."

Akihiko kissed Misaki gently and responded, "That's alright. I understand."

Something warm fell onto Misaki's cheek, so he looked up into the lavender eyes of his lover, which were wet with tears.

"Usagi-san," Misaki panicked, "are you alright? Was it something I said?"

Akihiko nodded.

"It was everything you said."

Misaki frowned.

"If you're upset, then why are you smiling?"

Akihiko kissed Misaki again.

"Why am I smiling? Why shouldn't I smile around someone as beautiful as you? You are the most pulchritudinous thing I have ever encountered—"

"Don't use words I don't understand, and don't treat me like a thing, Usagi-san."

Akihiko laughed.

"Of course not, my darling…let me rephrase that. You are the most radiant creature I have ever had the pleasure to know, and 'I love you' isn't fit to describe how I feel about you. I need you, Misaki. I'm unable to live without you. If I'm not beside you at all times, I become insane…and I'm so glad that you're going to stay with me. I can't even tell you how happy I am."

At a loss for words, Akihiko let his tears fall.

Without any hesitation, Misaki tenderly pressed his lips to Akihiko's and grinned.

"Ditto," he whispered.

…

Needless to say, Fuyuhiko never received a card of any sort.

**Me: Wow… This was good, if I do say so myself. I'm only saying that because I believe it is one of the best things I have ever written…and it only took a year of experimentation! *dances around***

**Random Soldier # 7: You suck!**

**Me: *writes Random Soldier # 7's name in her Death Note and waits 40 seconds* **

**-40 seconds later-**

**Okay, he's dead. If you don't mind, please review. It would be greatly appreciated. *bows***


	7. G is for Gay

**Me: A big thank you goes out to everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far, and plans on continuing to do so in the future! **

**Hiroki: I bet you feel pretty accomplished right about now.**

**Me: *frowns* Just when I was starting to like you, Kamijou.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san means well. He just has a hard time expressing it.**

**Me: That's a bunch of bull, and you know it.**

**Nowaki: …**

**Me: *becomes flustered* Omigosh, Kusama-sama! I am so sorry! *bows apologetically* Please take pity on my soul.**

**Hiroki: Oh, stop your groveling.**

**Nowaki: I'm not the one you should apologize to.**

**Me: *turns to Hiroki* I'm sorry for openly displaying my distaste for your attitude. Next time, I shall keep my feelings inside. **

**Nowaki: That's good, I suppose? Although it seems you have forgotten something, Risa-chan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**This chapter goes out to everyone who loves Junjou Romantica! **

Chapter 7: G is for Gay

Backed into a corner, his life on the line, Misaki bellowed, "For the last time, Usagi-san, I'm not a homo!"

The older man didn't even flinch. "Oh? But you like me."

An awkward silence hung in the air as Misaki fought with himself.

"Misaki."

"What?"

"Answer me."

"You're," he sighed, "you're the exception."

Akihiko grinned to himself. "Excellent. Now tell me how much you love me, what I mean to you."

Misaki bore the countenance of a deer in headlights.

"W-what? What do you want me to do?"

Akihiko ruffled the boys' hair affectionately, and then began to walk away. "If you aren't ready, then I won't force you."

In that moment, in that one gentle caress, Misaki knew what he meant to Akihiko; what he had always meant to him. In a vain attempt to regain his lover's attention, Misaki called out.

"Mm, what is it?"

"I," Misaki swallowed, "I…"

Akihiko turned full-circle. "You love me?" he asked, completing the boy's thought.

The brunette nodded slowly, allowing Akihiko to touch him.

"Ahn…"

Akihiko smiled. "See? You like it when I touch you here."

Misaki barely managed a nod.

"So," Akihiko teased, "you _are _gay."

"Am not!"

**Woot! Short chapter! **

**Although this wasn't as long as it could have been, I think I successfully described this pairing's problem in 300 words or less, other than Misaki-kun's unwillingness, which I as a Junjou Romantica fan will never come to understand, and Akihiko's family, of course.**

**If I was with Usagi-san, I would have to be a guy, but man, I would—**

**Misaki: *muffles Risa-chan* O-okay, that's all for now!**

**Nowaki: *panics* There are children here…**

**Me: *removes Misaki's hand* Here's someone we never hear from! Miyagi You!**

**Miyagi: 'Sup? **

**Me: *death glare***

**Miyagi: Uh, review, right?**

**Me: Hai, hai, hai. Please review; follow the story, and all that je ne sais quoi. It is much appreciated.**


	8. H is for Hiroki

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Junjou Romantica. **

**Alright, I was thoroughly disappointed with how short yesterday's chapter was, so here's another one for you. **

**I do not have much to say at this point, except for the fact that this chapter is told from Nowaki's point of view. Because in the Egoist couple the story is usually told from Hiroki's point of view, I thought I'd switch it up a bit.**

Chapter 8: H is for Hiroki

He flipped open his phone. There was one new message from Hiroki.

Being thoroughly over-excited just from the sight of his boyfriend's name was normal for Nowaki. He read the message once, and then read it again. The content of the text caused his heart to nearly cease its beating.

"What does he mean?" Nowaki asked the now-gray clouds. "It can't be over."

Nowaki cast his gaze from the sky to the street to his feet to the phone. With one hand gripped tightly around his cell, he set out for Hiroki's office.

"Hiro-san is…" Nowaki said to himself. "Hiro-san is," he repeated. Nowaki slowed to a stop outside Hiroki's office. "Hiro-san is mine," he whispered, and turned the handle on the door.

The scene before Nowaki was nothing out of the ordinary. It was after school hours, so both Hiroki and Miyagi were busy writing papers, grading essays, and doing other paperwork concerning Literature… or that's what Miyagi would have been doing, had he been there. A pile of papers lay strewn about his desk, whereas Hiroki's was neat and tidy.

Nowaki grinned at Hiroki's back, for his desk was facing the wall. Everything about this man was adorable… except for the fact that…

"Hiroki," Nowaki growled.

Hiroki's shoulders tensed up. He knew that voice anywhere, but it usually called out playfully, lovingly, or sensually to him.

"N-Nowaki," Hiroki began, turning toward the younger man, "huh? What's wrong?" he inquired, when his eyes fell on Nowaki's grimacing face.

Nowaki's rage boiled down to contempt. Without hiding a thing, he collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"Why, Hiro-san," Nowaki sputtered, "why did you have to be so cruel?"

Hiroki cautiously walked over to his boyfriend and bonked him on the head with his elbow.

"You idiot," Hiroki said.

"Ow, Hiro-san, that hurt!" Nowaki rubbed his head and grinned dumbly at the man he was so madly in love with.

"I forgive you," Nowaki said mere moments later.

Hiroki fumed. "_You _forgive _me_?" he blared. "I'm the one that should be forgiving you for barging into my office while I'm trying to get work done!"

"Then please do," Nowaki replied calmly.

"No," Hiroki turned back to his desk. "Not yet."

Nowaki solemnly flipped open his phone and showed it to Hiroki. "Didn't you send me this?"

Hiroki examined the text, widening his eyes while doing so. Rapidly, he checked around the room for his cell phone, throwing books aside in his wake.

"That damned Miyagi!" Hiroki exclaimed. "He must have stolen my phone and sent you that."

Nowaki grinned, his heart filling up to the brim by the same person who had created a gaping hole in it.

_Love is like that_, thought Nowaki, _one day you're more upset than you would care to believe, and the next, you're so elated that every little thing makes you smile._

…_being with Hiro-san always makes me smile. _

He walked over to Hiroki and kissed him gently on his neck.

Hiroki shivered slightly at the contact.

"We can deactivate that phone and replace it, but for now, let's just go home, okay?"

Hiroki nodded shyly.

**Gyah, it's another short chapter. But then again, these **_**were**_** meant to be **_**drabbles**_**.**__

**Lots of fluff, I suppose. **

***shakes head* I have to stop being hard on myself; that's your job.**

**I beseech thee, please be gentle, and I shall update again soon.**


	9. I is for I Love You

**Me: *stares down the book before her* Is this what I've been reduced to? Looking in the dictionary for a frickin' prompt?**

**Misaki: *laughs* "I" is a somewhat troublesome letter…**

**Me: Oh, you think? Let's see; ice cream, indifference… oh, that would work with Junjou Egoist. **

**Hiroki: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Impatient would also work for Egoist…**

**Hiroki: *pummels Kirari13 with books***

**Me: *rubs her head* But then again, I just used them. I feel as if I'm leaving out the other pairings.**

**Misaki: I have kind of missed you…**

**Me: *eyes begin to water* Oh, Misaki-kun, that's so sweet of you! I wish that you were my character, but Shungiku Nakamura-san owns Junjou Romantica.**

**Misaki: Yeah… Oh, you still need a prompt. How's the search coming along?**

**Me: Well, at this point, I'm just attempting to brainstorm. Interference, interruptions, intrepid…**

**Misaki: Intrepid?**

**Me: Fearless, or without fear.**

**Misaki: Ah, I see.**

**Me: Indirect kiss, insatiable, intent, ill, idiot, ignite, ignition, idea, ignorance, ikebana, ill-fated, immaculate, immure…**

**Misaki: About half the things you just said sounded impure, but I'll let them slide for now.**

**Me: Immure means "to imprison," Misaki-kun.**

**Hiroki: *sighs loudly* Why am I always either detested or made to feel invisible?**

**Me: Good one, Kamijou! Okay, invisible…**

**Misaki: Add "impure" while you're at it. I just got the chills.**

**Me: *smirks* I bet you're releasing Usa-mones again.**

**Shinobu: How come no one's been talking to me? **

**Me: Gyah, Takatsuki-kun! When did you get here?**

**Shinobu: I've been here the whole time.**

**Me: *turns to Misaki and Hiroki* That was mean, you guys.**

**Misaki: We didn't know he was here either!**

**Hiroki: He was being incognito!**

**Me: If you two don't stop stealing my thunder with your fancy prompts, I'm gonna impale you both!**

**All three ukes: You just did it again.**

**Me: *throws dictionary out the window* To hell with this! I'm going with something else entirely, so Misaki, release some more Usa-mones. We need Akihiko back here, stat!**

Chapter 9: I is for I Love You

"Misaki, come here," Akihiko commanded.

When the orgasmic sound of Akihiko's voice reached Misaki's ears, his face went bright red. As much as Misaki wanted to be seduced by Akihiko, he was more than a little ashamed of himself for giving into his guilty pleasures so easily. He wanted to be able to tease Akihiko without giving in; to make his lover relish the chase. Sadly for the pair of them, Akihiko's appetite never seemed satisfied. He wanted all of Misaki, and did not take kindly to being toyed with.

_He's such a spoilsport,_ thought Misaki. _But then again, it wouldn't be even remotely fun without him._

Misaki stood still as a montage of Usagi-related memories came rushing back to him. Why was he so unwilling before? He had sought Akihiko's attentions since the very beginning. He had always felt safe with Akihiko. There was something about him that made Misaki want to lose his mind and stay calm and collected for the benefit of them both. It was a happy medium. But still, there were so many things that Misaki could have done differently. There were so many times when he could have been a better lover, or just a better friend.

The brunette was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Akihiko's new position; directly behind him.

Misaki started when Akihiko's arms encircled his waist.

Akihiko held the boy against him and nuzzled his face into Misaki's neck, reassuring Misaki of who it was that held him.

"Usa—" Misaki began. As the boy turned, he was caught in a passionate kiss from which he never wished to be released.

When Akihiko pulled away, he could see the disappointment in Misaki's eyes. There seemed to be something mixed in with it. Could it have been–no, it couldn't have. But maybe it _was _lust.

Misaki held his hands firmly behind Akihiko's back, almost as if claiming Akihiko for himself. The effects of the kiss were lingering, acting as if they were what was controlling Misaki, and making him act so un-Misaki-like.

"Misaki," Akihiko said. His voice penetrated the silence and brought Misaki out of his trancelike state.

"Usagi-san," Misaki replied. He removed his hands from behind Akihiko and rubbed his eyes, simultaneously hiding his face from view.

Akihiko wasn't having that. As much as it might embarrass him to say, he had been more turned on than ever before. In the moments before he had called out his lover's name, he had felt as vulnerable as a child. If Misaki had wanted to claim Akihiko right then and there, he probably would have let him.

"Misaki, don't do that. Let me see your face," Akihiko requested gently.

Misaki shook his head vehemently, with such force that he lost his balance and toppled clumsily into Akihiko's arms.

The silver-blonde man smiled, revealing his unbelievably white teeth, for someone who drank coffee, liquor, and smoked. **(1)**

"Misaki, did you do that on purpose?" Akihiko teased.

"No, but, Usagi-san," Misaki exclaimed, "why do you have to be so hot?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Misaki regretted them.

Akihiko let out a hearty laugh before responding. "I ask myself that question every day." Akihiko then removed his shirt and flexed, causing all of his fangirls to go, "KYAHHH!" and ruin their internet-equipped devices with their blood. **(2)**

Misaki was just such a fangirl. When he regained his consciousness, he was lying on the couch.

Akihiko, unfortunately, was fully-clothed. He sat across from Misaki, watching him intently. When he noticed Misaki's wakeful state, he leapt over the coffee table **(3) **and rushed to Misaki's side.

Misaki held his hands up to the rabbit in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm fine, Usagi-san. Really, I'm fine."

Akihiko wasn't buying it. "Is that so?" he asked, his distaste displayed quite plainly on his face. "Then perhaps you'd care to explain your behavior this afternoon."

Misaki sat up and shot back defensively, "_My _behavior? Who was prancing around half-naked earlier? Who was acting like he owned the world? Oh, wait; you always do that last part."

Akihiko sneered coldly and put his hands on either side of Misaki. Misaki had never considered himself claustrophobic, but Akihiko's close proximity was making him feel rather air-deprived.

In a low voice, Akihiko intoned, "As far as you're concerned, I own the whole fucking planet."

Misaki's face grew hotter as he screamed, "That's enough!"

Akihiko's eyes widened. He watched as Misaki's chest seized up and down, in an attempt to control himself.

Without blinking, Akihiko stated, "You never yell."

Misaki once again become flustered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Akihiko rubbed Misaki's back gently and asked, "Misaki, what's bothering you? You know that you can always talk to me, right?"

Misaki nodded. Thoroughly exhausted, he allowed himself to fall backward onto Akihiko, who embraced him tenderly.

"I'm so weird," Misaki proclaimed.

Because he wanted Misaki to say what was bothering him, Akihiko did not flat-out deny Misaki's statement. Instead, he questioned, "What do you mean, "weird"?"

Misaki rolled onto his side so that his face was against Akihiko's leg. His voice was muffled so Akihiko picked him up and set him on his lap. He gave the boy a brief kiss before asking, "Could you repeat that?"

Misaki blushed, and then nodded. "I've been thinking a lot lately; about myself… about us." Misaki glanced up briefly at Akihiko, who nodded for him to go on.

"Well, I think I'm coming to accept it, I mean," he said, chuckling as he did so, "I'm starting to realize how stupid I was being. I don't know why I was acting so childish. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Akihiko shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive. I love your childishness, Misaki, because it's part of who you are. I don't want you to ever stop being who you are. When I say that I love you, I mean that I love all of you. It doesn't matter which side of you I see. No matter what's on the outside, I'll always love what's on the inside. When you cried for me that day, I knew you were the one. I will never betray you. You restored my faith in humanity. Misaki, being with you is the only reason that I exist."

At this point, Misaki had begun to cry. "I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I'm getting your shirt all wet."

Akihiko kissed Misaki's tears away. "Never apologize to me, Misaki. It's unnecessary. I know you mean well. And, if the wetness is bothering you, I could always take it off."

Misaki cracked a smile. "Maybe later," he said. He paused for a moment before adding on, "Usagi-san, you're like a father to me."

Akihiko smirked. "Does that make me a pedophile? Does it mean I've molested my son?"

Misaki shivered. "I'd rather not go into detail on that subject."

"Oh? What subject would you like to discuss in detail, then?"

Misaki felt embarrassment wash over his face. He took both of his index fingers and pushed him against each other as he said, "Our… love?"

Akihiko blinked twice, and then pinched himself. "Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear what you and I have together classified as "love"?"

Misaki unleashed a radiant smile, the power of which was stronger than a typhoon. **(4)** "How could I not? We have sex regularly, we live together, we go on dates, and we support each other. You're like a father to me, but you're also my friend—and sensei, if only for a short period of time. You mean so much time. It fills me with joy to know that I'll get to be with you every day. I guess what I'm trying to say is," Misaki paused, his eyes widening for dramatic effect, "I love you, Usagi-san."

Akihiko's face displayed what appeared to be sheer bliss. Taking the boy in his arms, he replied, "The feeling is very mutual."

The last coherent thought that occurred to Akihiko before whisking Misaki away into oblivion was, _It's about damn time._ **(5) **

**Not that I love Akihiko any less, I'm just pointing out facts.**

**XD I'm sorry, I had to! I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by.**

**Please excuse me. I just finished watching Kuroshitsuji a few days ago, so now even small actions must be flamboyant or things get boring in comparison.**

**Lol, Nowaki was subtly mentioned.**

**The only reason that thought is there is because I was thinking it as I wrote this chapter… And began to around the last few episodes of Junjou Romantica. **

**Akihiko has instructed me to tell you that he can buy anything he wants with his massive wads of cash, so when I said, "Akihiko wasn't buying it," I should have put in parentheses, "Not that he couldn't have. He's stinkin' rich."**

**Please review this especially long chapter and or subscribe to the story, and there shall be much Junjou goodness in your future. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. J is for Jumped

**Me: Holy shiznits. I made it to double digits. **

**Misaki: Banzai!**

**Nowaki: Mazeltov!**

**Shinobu: Congratulations.**

**Me: *bows* Thank you very much! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for my wonderful readers. I love you all!**

**Miyagi: Oh… what a thoughtful thing to say.**

**Hiroki: Surely you jest, professor. This chick's mad!**

**Miyagi: I am completely serious. Oh, and by the way, Hiroki; don't call me Shirley.**

**Me: *bows to Miyagi* Arigatou gazaimasu! Oh, where's Akihiko?**

**Hiroki: Elsewhere, I suspect. He never was very social. **

**Me: O.O When did Captain Obvious become British?**

**Hiroki: What's so obvious about me? And it's not British; it's Australian.**

**Me: Like they sound any different to an American! And since you asked, you're obviously gay. **

**Hiroki: That's ridiculous. Right, Nowaki?**

**Nowaki: *rubs his neck* I wouldn't have approached you if I thought that you were straight…**

**Akihiko: It's probably my fault. I confused him when he was younger…**

**Nowaki: *eyebrow twitches* How so, Usami-san?**

**Me: Since the gang's all here…**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is property of Shungiku Nakamura-san. Therefore, I do not own it.**

Chapter 10: J is for Jumped

Americans; they infuriated Miyagi to no end.

"They're so arrogant and wasteful. They use up all of the energy at their disposal to power their cellular phones and computers, their televisions and video game consoles. Here's a brilliant idea: instead of letting your fingers get a work-out, how about moving yourselves around? Talk about lethargic! All they do is sit around and eat all day." **(1)**

From the passenger's seat (on the left-hand side of the vehicle), Shinobu sighed. Once Miyagi went on a rant, he would continue until he had said everything on his mind. That, of course, could take quite a while.

"Why do you dislike Americans so much? They're just as vulnerable as we are to the wrath of God. We are all God's children, so we should learn to love one another, or be condemned for all eternity."

Miyagi paused his tirade long enough to slam on his breaks; a very unsafe thing to do in the middle of the street.

He chose to ignore all of the car horns that were now being blared specifically in his direction. Instead, his focus was on his much younger lover's enraged expression.

"Pull over," Shinobu growled.

Miyagi did as he was told. Pushing the gas, he waited to be let into the line of vehicles that had begun to swerve around him. Once someone had the courtesy to let him into the line, he drove in silence and turned into the nearest parking lot.

"You're an idiot," Shinobu seethed, "You could have killed the both of us!"

Ignoring the outburst, "Miyagi asked, "You don't really believe that, do you, Shinobu-chin? I mean, what you were talking about before.'

Shinobu put a finger to his lips, and replied in an unbelievably cute voice, "I can't tell. It's a secret."

Miyagi's cheeks became a light shade of pink. Shinobu couldn't see much before the older man turned away, but he had a feeling that Miyagi was no longer contemplating his dislike for Americans, which was the entire intention of Shinobu's suddenly religious outlook on life.

"I need some air," announced Miyagi as he rolled down the windows. He then took a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit one up.

Shinobu became hostile. He gesticulated wildly to the windows and then to Miyagi's cigarette, all the while attempting not to cough.

"Shinobu-chin, don't draw attention to yourself. People are starting to stare."

Shinobu turned his head slowly 180 degrees, so that he was looking out the car window. Indeed, what Miyagi had said was true, for there was a small crowd gathered around the car. Among them was the foreign-exchange student that Shinobu had befriended. **(2)**

"Shinobu!" he called.

Tossing his cigarette onto the asphalt, Miyagi kicked it into overdrive. "Not today!" he yelled into the wind.

…

Shinobu grimaced as he got out of the car. "Why am I not allowed to have friends?"

Miyagi paused mid-step. _That's right, _he thought. _Oh, shit. I have to make up an excuse for that little scene earlier..._

"You're allowed to have friends," Miyagi continued, falling back into stride, "you just aren't allowed to be friends with him."

_Oh yeah, that was smooth, _Miyagi admonished.

"Why the hell not?" queried Shinobu. It was no scheme this time. He truly was angry. He couldn't imagine why Miyagi wouldn't want him to be friends with someone. Unless…

Shinobu grasped Miyagi's coat and tugged tightly.

Miyagi turned to find extremely sad eyes gazing back at him. Seeing Shinobu like that made his heart skip a beat, forced him to feel remorseful, and yet…

"It's because you're jealous," Shinobu accused.

Miyagi's face flushed. Being himself, he flat-out denied Shinobu's statement. "You've got it all wrong," he began, "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of a transfer student?"

"Because I volunteered to help him adjust until he goes back home."

Miyagi's eyes narrowed slightly. "So?"

"_So, _we'll be spending quite a bit of time together."

Miyagi's eyebrow twitched involuntarily.

Shinobu pointed it out.

"Look, Shinobu-chin, I don't want you to see him because I can tell he wants to jump you."

Shinobu pointed at himself innocently. "Jump me? Why?"

The words came out before Miyagi could stop them. "Because you're small, adorable, and extremely vulnerable.

Shinobu smirked. "Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel? I'd say the only one who wants to jump me is you."

Miyagi waved the thoughts running rampidly through his mind out of the space above his head.

"Nonsense," proclaimed a very nervous Miyagi.

Shinobu feigned a pout. "That's too bad," he said, "because I want you to jump me."

Miyagi felt pulsations course throughout his being as the couple of terrorists neared Miyagi's apartment.

As soon as Shinobu stepped inside, he was willingly forced onto the couch with a half-naked Miyagi bent over him.

"Consider yourself jumped," intoned Miyagi before capturing the boy in a kiss.

…

After the fun was over, Shinobu lay on the couch in a daze.

Miyagi smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead without haste.

"Miyagi," Shinobu purred, "why do Americans piss you off?"

Miyagi blinked once, then again. "It isn't all Americans, Shinobu; only the new Literature Professor at Mitsuhashi. He's so full of himself just because he can speak fluent Japanese. He makes me sick… that conceited bastard. If he's such a great professor, then why did he have to come to Japan to teach? What's his deal? Isn't it more natural to remain in your own country, especially when applying for a job? I just don't get it..."

Shinobu, however, was on the phone. "Yes, he is causing Professor Miyagi quite a bit of strife… I see. Thank you, director."

Shinobu searched the room for his pants. "You won't have to deal with him anymore. I was just speaking with the director, who also believes that he's too much of an amateur to teach. He's fired."

Miyagi was simply elated. He leapt over the sofa and jumped Shinobu where he stood.

**(1) This is a generalization. Clearly, not all Americans are like this. It's just what the media wants everyone to believe so that they can sell more weight-loss supplements and products of the like. By the words of SavageGarden, "…beauty magazines promote low self-esteem." The desire to boost that self-esteem results in more money for the government, pure and simple.**

**(2) I don't remember the Australian dudes' name. I apologize for that, but I'm beginning to wonder if he was actually given one… **

**Gyah, it's the tenth chapter. That makes me happy. XD**

**When looking back at the previous chapter, I noticed that it had quite a bit of errors, for example, when Misaki was confessing his love for Usagi-san, he said, "You mean so much time." I meant to type the words, "to" and "me."**

**In addition to that, "Misaki once again became flustered" was changed into "Misaki once again become flustered." :C**

**And on top of that, the numbers in the second author's note were missing. I did type them in the original document, so I'm wondering if it could have been a spacial error. **

**I hope it was clear that the first 5 points of interest were where the numbers should have been, but were not. *facepalm***

**Anyhow, as you could probably tell by the intro to the previous chapter, I am quickly running out of prompts. ." **

**Although I know that I should not ask this of you, if anyone has an idea for a prompt for the letters N through Q, and T through Y, I would appreciate it if you would leave your idea in a review or PM me. The letters K-M, R, S, and Z already have prompts/chapters written for them.**

**Thanks for reading. =^.^=**


	11. K is for Kuroshitsuji

**Me: *bows* I apologize for my absence. I meant to keep up my rate of a chapter every 5 days, and I was going to update yesterday, but…**

**Nowaki: Would you prefer me to tell them?**

**Me: *shakes head* You aren't even in this chapter.**

**Nowaki: Oh, well that's just cold. *is transported to the next chapter***

**Me: I couldn't update yesterday because my parakeet, which I have had for at least, if not more than 5 years was discovered at the bottom of his cage. Although I never laid eyes on the corpse, it hurt all the same. I was feeling sluggish and did not have the inspiration or the energy to write a thing. Also, my family shares one computer, and my father would not remove his rump from the chair; therefore, no update. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Miyagi: I'm sorry for your loss, but could we move this along?**

**Me: *wails* Poor grandma! Why'd you have to go?**

**Miyagi: *appalled* Your grandmother died as well? When did this happen?**

**Me: *sniffles* A couple of weeks ago. It's just kind of hitting me, now that Demitri is gone. It hit hard a few days before she died, and now it's coming back for round two…**

**Miyagi: Oh, Risa-chan, come here… *hugs***

**Me: I have no grandparents on one side of my family, Miyagi…**

**Miyagi: I know it hurts, but it's part of life. You should consider yourself lucky that you're still alive… and that you haven't experienced much pain or heartache.**

**Me: *rubs her eyes* I guess you're right. Now thanks to you, I can begin... **

**Despite how obvious it may be, I still have to say it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 11: K is for Kuroshitsuji

"Shinobu-chin, I never knew that you were so into anime. I realize that kids around your age seem to really like it, but are you sure you're not going a little bit too far?"

Takatsuki Shinobu was clad in black; he had dyed his hair, outlined his eyes, painted (and filed) his fingernails and he now sported a form-fitting uniform that was decorated with two symmetrical rows of silver buttons. **(1)**

Shinobu turned to Miyagi—this simple action caused his coat tails to catch a small breeze and to be temporarily suspended in the air.

"Hell no," Shinobu shouted. When he came to the realization that he had become very out of character, the agile boy dropped down onto one knee and continued, "My Lord."

Shinobu then took Miyagi's hand into his own and kissed it gently.

Miyagi quickly withdrew his hand, but launched the other at Shinobu in accusation.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be? The black outfit indicates mourning, but you seem far too happy for that to be the case. And what's up with the British accent? You're no Englishman!"

The delicate, controlled nature of Shinobu's kiss had been what had creeped Miyagi out the most out of anything about this gothic Shinobu—although it should have been the least surprising part.

Shinobu parted his lips, and then grinned. **(2) **Upon standing, Shinobu rested his hand over his heart. In English, he responded, "If it's not too bold of me to say, I am Sebastian Michaelis of Kuroshitsuji, and I am one _hell_ of a butler."

Miyagi poked Shinobu's forehead with his finger, causing Shinobu to drop the act.

"What'd you do that for, Miyagi? I was trying to be sexy for you…" Shinobu covered his mouth with his gloved hand as his eyes widened and his ears turned pink.

Miyagi reached out to Shinobu and gently caressed his face.

Shinobu shifted his gaze upward from the floor to find Miyagi mere inches away from him. The terrorist let out a squeal, which stopped Miyagi in his tracks.

"Shinobu," Miyagi began.

"I can't take it! You're making me uncomfortable…"

"Uncomfortable in what way?" asked Miyagi before he nibbled Shinobu's ear affectionately.

Shinobu then stood and speed walked to the other side of Miyagi's apartment. When he mistakenly walked into a corner, he panicked.

Miyagi had followed Shinobu while he was doing this, so it goes without saying that he and the boy were now breathing the same air.

"Uncomfortable in what way?" repeated Miyagi in hushed tones.

"You know all too well _in what way_," Shinobu mocked.

Miyagi took the boy's face in his hands, and without hesitation, kissed him thoroughly.

"Did that help?" he inquired once the kiss was broken.

Shinobu blushed, and then replied, "Not really; I still feel pretty awkward."

Miyagi sighed. "This is probably just a phase, but you should know that nothing you wear or any persona that you may have will make my attraction to you any greater than it already is. You don't have to be anyone but yourself. I love you just the way you are."

A small, gloved-hand rested on Miyagi's shoulder.

"Do you really mean that? I mean, I've been feeling like this a lot lately; like I'm not good enough the way I am. I feel uncomfortable in my own skin. That's why I thought that I might feel better if I were someone else."

"And that's why you cosplayed as a butler?"

"Who is also a demon."

"… who is also a demon."

"Yes. That is why."

Miyagi couldn't help but smile. "I'll never understand teenagers."

Shinobu became defensive. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Taking Shinobu's hand into his own, Miyagi whispered, "It means that you confound me to know end, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu grimaced. As the corners of his mouth turned downward, Miyagi could feel his heart wrenching.

"W-wait, don't do that."

Shinobu straightened out. Bringing his palm over his heart, he proclaimed, "I am but a pawn. I will do anything that my master may ask of me." Looking up at Miyagi, he grinned. "What is your command, Master Miyagi?"

Miyagi sincerely hoped that Shinobu no longer looked down upon himself, and that he was only doing this because he wanted to, because Miyagi sincerely thought he could get used to this kind of thing.

Without a word, he gestured to the bedroom.

"Understood," giggled Shinobu as he began to strip himself.

"No, no, no," Miyagi scolded, "that's my job."

**(1) That's right. **_**My **_**Shinobu is an otaku. *pinches his cheek***

**(2) *shakes Sebastian* Why can't you smile normally? Children are emulating you! DX**

**Now that I think about it, a Ciel cosplay probably would have suited Shinobu better, but Ciel isn't sexy. I can't say he's sexy. He's younger than me; therefore, Sebastian. :D**

**For those of you who haven't watched or read Kuroshitsuji, it is an incredible, action-packed, all-the-while-funny, thrill-ride with a storyline that is in all entirety quite addictive. I should know. **

**The characters are farfetched, relatable, and (most importantly) hot.**

**I highly recommend it if any of you are curious about it. ^.^ **

**Speaking of Kuroshitsuji—this is for the fans—I have an idea for a story. If I were to write a Sebastian and Ciel fic, would anyone here read it? **

**Just curiosity kicking up again, I suppose. **

**I love you all, and thank you for reading. **


	12. L is for Lament

**Me: *rubs her hands together* Okay. It's time to get serious.**

**Hiroki: You; serious? Not likely. **

**Me: Have you read the title of this chapter yet?**

**Hiroki: *reads it* This better not be some more mourning crap over some anime character.**

**Me: L is a god! Don't you dare question it!**

**Hiroki: You won't win against me in a volume match, sister!**

**Me: … and after finishing Kuroshitsuji, including the one OVA that is available, I might as well be mourning… because the ending was so unsatisfactory! And Sebastian was frickin' kickass in that episode, too! But the ending left much to be desired. However, I was recently informed that there is another season, entitled "Kuroshitsuji II," or "Monoshitsuji," so I'm looking forward to that. ^.^**

**Hiroki: *eye twitches* Could you be serious long enough to finish this chapter? I know this may be difficult for you, seeing as your story and personality can go from one way to another in the blink of an eye, but I want you to try to keep this low-keel.**

**Me: If only you knew, Hiroki. When I take anime character quizzes, my results are: L Lawliet of Death Note, Yuki Nagato of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Nowaki Kusama of Junjou Romantica; just to name a few. I am the very epitome of the words calm, focused, and serious.**

**Hiroki: *scoffs* There must have been an issue with those quizzes. You're nothing like Nowaki.**

**Me: Oh? I beg to differ, Hiro-san…**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Junjou Romantica. However, Iwaki-san and Taki-kun are characters of my creation and therefore **_**do **_**belong to me.**

Chapter 12: L is for Lament

Nowaki had just completed his rounds in the children's ward when a red-headed nurse came running up to him, breathing heavily.

Nowaki gave the nurse a moment to catch her breath before asking, "Iwaki-san, what happened?"

The woman looked up at Nowaki, her jade green eyes seemingly troubled. She pointed in the direction from which she had just come. "It's Taki-kun. He collapsed."

Nowaki's eyes widened in horror; he had just visited the boy. At that time, his vitals looked good, and he appeared to be in the best shape of his life, aside from his current predicament. How could he have gone from good to bad this quickly? It was not unheard of, but still…

"Kusama-san, what should we do?" panicked Iwaki.

Without even glancing at her, Nowaki said, "Send for the defibrillators. We need to stabilize him." **(1)**

…

The boy on the hospital bed awoke to find deep blue eyes staring back at him, along with a warm smile that could only belong to Nowaki.

"Hey, Taki-kun. How are you feeling?"

The boy yawned and then whispered in a hoarse voice, "Sleepy."

Nowaki frowned slightly. When Taki was feeling well, he was the liveliest little ball of sunshine around. But then again, who'd feel lively after having their heart zapped with between 200 to 360 joules of energy? **(2) **The more appropriate reaction would be scared out of your wits.

Hiding his disdain, Nowaki switched modes from friend to doctor. "Does it hurt anywhere?" he wondered.

Taki sat up slowly, and then pointed to his chest. "Here," he whimpered.

Removing his stethoscope from around his neck, Nowaki requested, "Please remove your shirt, Taki-kun, so I can listen to your heart."

The brunette nodded and lifted his shirt over his face; Nowaki did the rest.

Once Nowaki had pulled off the shirt completely, he could see why Taki's chest had been causing him distress.

The boy had beautiful skin. Its color was comparable only to white sand on a beach.

That pristine, perfect skin was being obscured from view by several mahogany-hued blotches clouding the surface.

"I-Internal bleeding," Nowaki stuttered.

"Kusama-sama," murmured Taki, "I can see a gate."

Nowaki practically jumped out of his skin. "Nurse!" he wailed into the halls, "I need a nurse immediately!"

Iwaki-san—who had been on standby at the Nurse's Station—came rushing into the room.

"What is it?"

"Help me get this boy to the E.R., pronto!"

"Yes sir!"

Pressed for time, the two wheeled Taki's hospital bed into the Emergency Room; a stretcher was nowhere in sight, and moving the boy could result in intensified bleeding.

Once outside the E.R., Nowaki flipped open his phone and texted, _I won't be back 'til late. Start dinner without me._

A few moments later, he received a new message from Hiroki. It read: _Is it for a patient?_

Nowaki seemed thoroughly impressed. He didn't know his lover had ESP. _Yeah,_ he typed.

In about a minute, Nowaki received another text. This one read: _Fine, but don't strain yourself. It just had to be the one day you got off early, didn't it… wait, forget I said that, you got it? You didn't read anything. Shit, this is just great. Knowing you, you'll probably save this text and read it over and over again like an obsessive puppy. Well, whatever. As long as you read it, it's worth sending. I love you. Keep your head up._

Nowaki grinned and brought the phone to his lips. _Thanks, Hiro-san. That was just what I needed._

True to Hiroki's word, Nowaki saved the text. However, he did not reread it. Instead, he typed, _Will you be awake when I get back?_

He received: _That depends on the time._

He sent: _Please try to, _and turned off his phone.

Nowaki began to pace. He kept his eyes to the floor, all the while contemplating Taki Yamamoto.

The boy's spleen was diseased. He urgently needed a spleen transplant and had been put on the waiting list. Nowaki's guess was that his spleen had ruptured, which had caused the internal bleeding.

"In most cases, a person can live without their spleen for a period of time," Nowaki mused, "but in most cases, that spleen is removed; not destroyed from within. Which means that," he said, the realization finally dawning on him, "he's a goner."

Nowaki glanced in the direction of the E.R., for its doors had opened to reveal a group of surgeons and nurses. The first surgeon in the group noticed Nowaki looking at him. Morosely, he shook his head.

Nowaki understood.

…

"Time of death—9:45 PM. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto. Our surgeons did all they could, but he was too far gone," Nowaki announced. He was face-to-face with Taki's parents. Taki's father was enraged, and his mother seemed delusional. Both had brown hair and eyes.

"Taki was nine," stated his mother. This woman was extremely twitchy. "He died at 9:45. 4 + 5 is 9, which is how old he was. Isn't that just something?"

Nowaki pitied this woman, but did not appear surprised. She was in a state of shock. It was normal for the parents of the deceased to cling to something trivial.

For example, the father couldn't seem to comprehend that his son was actually dead, and he began to question the credibility of the hospital staff.

It was at this point that Iwaki-san walked in.

With a wink at Nowaki, she declared, "I'll take it from here. Why don't you go on home, Kusama-kun?"

Nowaki gave her an 'Are you for real?' look, which made her giggle.

With a gentle shove, Nowaki was out in the hallway. Frankly, he was relieved. He had spent so much energy on the day's affairs that he felt completely drained. Yet that all changed once he arrived at home, where Hiroki awaited him.

Naked… in the bath.

"Oi, Nowaki, come here a second. I need you to scrub my back."

All Nowaki heard was an invitation to join his Hiro-san, an opportunity that he was not willing to pass up.

Nowaki's only lament was that he had not stayed with Taki's parents for a bit longer. It would have been his way of saying goodbye to Taki-kun.

**(1) For those of you who don't know, defibrillators are the shock paddles that are used to resuscitate the human heart. **

**(2) That's right. I actually did **_**research**_** for this chapter. :D Hopefully all of my medical information is accurate.**

**Me: See? Serious.**

**Hiroki: Not really. Except for the part where you **_**seriously**_** die!**

**Me: And then Kamijou Hiroki cried out, "Take me, Nowaki!"**

**Hiroki: What? No! *struggles against Nowaki's assault***

**Me: I bet the only reason you regret not being able to save Taki-kun is that he looks like a mini Hiro-san, Nowaki.**

**Nowaki: That is… somewhat true.**

**Me: I bet it is. I bet it is. :3 Well, please review, subscribe to, or favorite this story, if doing so should tickle your fancy, and you have not done so already. But I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter, so please leave your opinion in a review. **

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	13. M is for Misaki

**Me: *bows* I apologize for the recent lack of updates. I began high school recently, so I've been super busy with that. Once again, I'm sorry! **

**Misaki: Finish your homework!**

**Me: This **_**is **_**my homework. I'm working on my home computer.**

**Akihiko: Listen to Misaki; if you don't march your butt into that room and finish your schoolwork, you don't get to see Vampires Suck tomorrow.**

**Misaki: Ooo, I like the threat. It was a nice touch, Usagi-san.**

**Me: Don't agree with the beautiful man! Disagree with him. Disagree, I say!**

**Akihiko: I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not into girls.**

**Misaki and I: We know…**

**Me: And that fact alone only makes you that much hotter! So gather up your mojo and grope this nice piece of self-proclaimed "normal teenage boy" right here. *shoves Misaki-kun toward Akihiko***

**Akihiko: … Did I say you couldn't see Vampires Suck? That statement is revoked. *pounces on Misaki***

**Me: It's good to be back. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 13: M is for Misaki

"This is fine, Usagi-san. You can let me out here."

"What? Are you sure you don't want me to drive another block or so?"

"I am positive!" screeched Misaki. True; it was a little over-dramatic, but he was a very dramatic individual.

The pair was riding in Akihiko's red sports car, which was attracting quite a bit of attention as they cruised down the street.

They were still a ways away from Mitsuhashi, but Misaki had desperately wanted to try a new maneuver: walking through the front gate without being noticed.

Akihiko glanced over at Misaki, whose eyes were focused on something out the window of the passenger's seat. To Akihiko, the boy appeared to be looking at nothing.

Akihiko reached a place of acceptance somewhere in the recesses of his mind. At the next possible opportunity, he pulled over.

Misaki, who had been lost in his thoughts, noticed the sudden change in inertia and turned to find Akihiko's face a little too close to his own.

"U-um, Usagi-san," he muttered swiftly.

Akihiko was instantly on Misaki, their tongues intertwined in a fiery dance of passion.

Misaki had secretly wanted this. He knew that Akihiko had been stressed out because of his deadlines recently, and had not touched him in ages. What better way to reduce stress than to remind yourself of the existence of the person who acts as your personal stress ball? Of course, Misaki's worries only grew by being around Akihiko. But still, being needed was nice.

Akihiko hesitantly released Misaki's tongue from imprisonment. He snapped his head evasively to the left so that he wouldn't have to read the longing in Misaki's eyes. Those serene, green orbs of his had the power to mess with Akihiko's mind, and force him to satisfy longings that were meant to be repressed.

"Have a good day," Akihiko stated.

Misaki suddenly felt very alone. "You too," he replied.

He got out of the car slowly, as if expecting Akihiko to pull him back in and ravish him—little did he know that this slight flourish was only making Akihiko want him all the more.

But alas, Akihiko merely watched him go. For, if he allowed himself even an inch, things would have gotten a lot worse for the both of them.

Akihiko kept his car in park until Misaki was out of sight. Once Misaki had gone beyond Akihiko's line of vision, he put it into drive and took an alternate route through a series of neighborhoods, all the while keeping a weather eye on his beloved.

As Misaki walked to University that day, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

…

"Misaki."

"Huh? What?"

"What're you thinking about? Or would that 'what' be a 'who'?"

Misaki scowled at his senpai, who, as per usual, had a knowing smile plastered onto his face.

It made Misaki sick. The feeling was all too familiar: he felt it enough at home. Now he was experiencing it at school. It seemed that everywhere he went, he felt Akihiko's presence.

"I'm not thinking about anyone," Misaki countered.

"Oh? I don't think your precious Usagi-san would be too happy if he knew that you were lying about wanting him. Why don't you let me take him off your hands?"

Misaki stood with his hands on Sumi's shoulders and snarled, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; no means no, sempai!"

"Takahashi!"

Misaki turned just in time to avoid colliding with a book travelling at supersonic speed.

Misaki's eyes widened in bewilderment: Kamijou-sensei had never missed his target—ever.

Hiroki—who had also expected the book to connect—shrugged it off by saying, "Let that be a warning to you. There is no talking in my class!"

Misaki whispered, "Yes, sir," and sat back down. He did not speak for the rest of that class period, but he could still feel Sumi's gaze. It was sharp, penetrating, and altogether cold.

Misaki could care less. He had slipped back into his thoughts. It didn't make any sense. If Akihiko had wanted Misaki, why didn't he just take him when he had had the chance? He could have done it. Misaki wouldn't have fought much…hell, after so long, he wouldn't have fought at _all. _He knew this to be true, and he had a feeling that Akihiko did, too. Then why hold back? Unless…

Misaki gasped as the wires began to connect.

_He doesn't like me anymore? But that's ridiculous. He always tells me he loves me…we haven't touched in so long, he was probably just overwhelmed. Yeah, that's it…but even if that were the case, he wouldn't let that stop him before! _

…_I guess it's true, then. He's bored of me. _

"That's all for today. Your thesis papers are due tomorrow, and debates start next week. Make sure you hand in your papers. Excuses are not acceptable."

The class stood as one and bowed.

Hiroki bowed in response, and then hurried back to his office. **(1) **

Misaki was the only one who had not stood. He held his head down when Sumi tapped his shoulder, and kept it down as he exited the building.

Akihiko's red sports car was a dead giveaway, not that it bothered Misaki any. His lover stood against it, his arms crossed loosely against his chest.

Misaki perked up when he saw Akihiko, but started when Sumi's arm encircled his waist.

"Sempai," he declared, apparently disturbed by his friend's sudden familiarity with his body.

Sumi flashed Akihiko a grin, which he mistook for a threat.

"Misaki," Akihiko commanded, "get in the car."

Misaki broke free of his sempai, running straight into Akihiko's arms.

Akihiko held the boy against him protectively, simultaneously launching a threat at Sumi. "If you ever touch him without his consent again, I will end you."

Sumi smiled fondly. "I'm looking forward to it," he remarked.

Akihiko helped Misaki into the car before returning to Sumi and kicking him right where a male never wants to be kicked. **(2)**

"You sick bastard," Akihiko growled before getting into his car and driving off with the most precious cargo of all.

…

Once the pair had returned to Akihiko's penthouse, neither male could bear to look at the other, for fear of what the other might say.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Misaki snapped. "I can't take this tension any longer!" he screamed.

The tension that Misaki encountered most often around Akihiko was sexual tension. This type was new to him, and almost unbearably unpleasant.

"You must hate me," Akihiko reprimanded.

Misaki looked up from his homework to find Akihiko standing by the stairs. He had probably been about to head upstairs to his office before Misaki had cried out.

Misaki seemed perplexed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Akihiko buried his face in his hand, as if every word were a regret. "From the beginning, it's been one-sided. I've forced myself onto you many a time and you've gone along with it because you didn't want to burden me…but that isn't love. How could it be, when I'm always the one coming onto you? How could you love a person like me? I make myself sick."

Misaki had stood up at this point, and slowly began to walk toward Akihiko.

Akihiko hadn't noticed.

"Sometimes," he continued, "I wonder if I love too much…but then again, the line between too much and too little is thin. I don't want to smother you. I want you to be able to do what you want, and yet, you have a power over me. The things you say and do have more of an impact on me than anyone else that I have ever known. I want you so badly…so badly that leaving your side makes me insane. I can never get enough of you. Here I am, trying my hardest to woo you, while I know that it will never work. I'm protective of you because I don't want to lose you. I don't want anyone else to have you. You're mine; now and forever…I'm so selfish. These are my ways. This is how I think, how I feel. I push too hard. I'm not aggressive enough. I'm a coward who can only explain himself through his words. I shelter you; I prevent you from having friends, take advantage of your presence. I know that one day; you won't be here any longer. When I need you most, you'll disappear, and I won't blame you. I wouldn't want to be with me either. I know that I'm not the best person for you, but you _are _the best person for me. Although it's selfish of me, I hope that you can accept me as I am. When I'm with you, I lose control. When I'm apart from you, I lose my mind. I can't stop loving you. Trust me; I've tried. You're just too addictive. You'll have to forgive me. I play with your body and mind without remorse, but the thing is that you also play with mine."

Misaki was now standing directly in front of Akihiko, his face red, his body hot, and his mind full of conflicting emotions.

Akihiko was stunned that he had been unable to sense Misaki's approach, but nonetheless, there he was.

"Misaki," Akihiko said.

Misaki brought a finger to his lips. "Don't talk anymore, Usagi-san. Now it's my turn."

Akihiko nodded hesitantly.

Sensing that there would be no more interruptions, Misaki began. "When you started talking, I was confused. Know that I could never hate you, Usagi-san. I just don't have it in me. In fact, I've worried all day that you had gotten bored of me, which I now see couldn't happen either…I realized it a long time ago, Usagi-san. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but the truth is that I love you. Now that we live together, I couldn't imagine living without you. Life would be boring in comparison. Whatever would I do without some groping here and a consensual rape there? You satisfy my needs, so I'm only too happy to satisfy your wants. It may surprise you to know that I _like _what you do to me. I don't know where this 'forced' business is coming from. Sempai can deal; you're more important to me than he is. Like it or not, Usagi-san, I'm here to stay."

Akihiko felt as if his heart would burst from the intense tugging that this boy was performing on his heartstrings. Misaki was just incredible. He always knew just what to say.

With a radiant smile softening his features, Akihiko embraced the boy and inhaled his scent. This was his. Every beautiful, flawless inch was his and his alone. The thought of this in of itself was enough to excite him.

"Oh, I like it," he beamed, "I like it very much." With that said, Akihiko slid his hands down Misaki's back and into Misaki's pants, which hung loosely about his waist.

Misaki's face bore a sinister blush. He attempted to remove himself from this awkward situation, but squirming only made it worse. Finally, he came up with an idea. "This isn't the proper way to conduct things, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko paused, and then sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'll buy you dinner first."

Misaki shook his head with fervor. "That's not what I meant at all!"

A devilish grin spread from one side of Akihiko's face to the other. "Back to Plan A, then? I think I'm in the mood for Misaki tonight."

Without waiting for Misaki's response, Akihiko pinned Misaki to the floor, forcing his mind to forget all else but Akihiko—as if Misaki needed a reminder.

…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Hiroki raised one eye at Misaki, who was having a full-blown panic attack.

"Where's your paper, Takahashi?" asked the slightly irked professor.

Misaki's face turned bright red, and he mouthed two words: _Usagi-san. _

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched for a moment before he replied, "Get it to me by Monday. Oh, and Takahashi, might I request a cushion?" He held the obscure thing in the air for Misaki's viewing pleasure.

Misaki snatched the cushion out of his literary professor's hand and sat on it uncomfortably until the day's end, at which point he was once again assaulted by Akihiko.

**(1) I am uncertain of whether students in colleges in Japan bow before and after a session, but it seems customary to in most situations, therefore I inserted the action here.**

**(2) I **_**so **_**wish Akihiko would've done this in the anime. I despise Sumi very, very much.**

**Longest chapter so far…and let me be perfectly clear when I say that this is a one-time deal. No more chapters that are over 2,000 words—ever. **

**Okie-dokie, then. I hope you enjoyed lucky chapter 13, because as of right now, this set of drabbles is halfway over. No one wants it to end, but all things must come to an end eventually, like this chapter. So if you liked it, please review, subscribe to the story, or anything else that you wish to do. If not, reviews are still welcome and encouraged. Feedback is appreciated! I love you all very much, and thanks for reading.**


	14. N is for Neko

**Me: Yay! I'm back in the biz. \\(^o^)/**

**Misaki: It's been for**_**ever**_**! **

**Me: I know. I know.**

**Hiroki: You need to quit shirking your work and write about us. **

**Me: *points a finger at Hiroki* If you didn't make such a cute kitty, you'd be out of here.**

**Shinobu: Risa-chan!**

**Me: Takatsuki-kun! *hugs***

**Shinobu: So, do Miyagi and I get to be in this chapter? **

**Me: I'm sorry, Shinobu. This chapter's pairing is Egoist. **

**Shinobu: Next chapter, then?**

**Me: *grins* We'll see, little terrorist. We'll see...**

**Misaki: A**_**hem.**_

**Me: What is it with you and enunciating the last part of a word today? **

**Misaki: Say the disclaimer and I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. I do not own Junjou Romantica. Also, the idea for this prompt was submitted by I Ran Over The Taco Bell Dog, so a big thank you goes out to her. (Or him, but I assume that it's mostly females who read this stuff...) **

Chapter 14: N is for Neko

In the middle of Kamijou the Devil's lecture, his cell phone began to ring—loudly.

The room was filled with the sounds of X-Japan's _Crucify my Love_. **(1) **

One student shouted, "No phones in school, sensei." A moment later, that student had a copy of Hamlet lodged in his throat.

"Oh, I love this song," wailed a girl near a window.

Hiroki knew better than to throw anything at her; if the window should shatter, he would be held responsible in paying for the damages. Instead, he shot daggers at the girl and growled, "Miss Hanajima, I will see you after class."

The girl known as Hanajima then promptly shut her trap and lowered her head onto her desk as her friends giggled aimlessly. "Yes, sensei," she murmured.

To the class as a whole, he commanded, "You brats stay here. I have to take this."

A moment later, he was out the door and on the phone.

Hiroki had made a specialized ringtone for Nowaki, so that he would know when the other man called him. For every other person he knew, his ringtone was _Flight of the Bumblebee_—very original.

_Just that fact alone would be enough to make Nowaki smile,_ Hiroki thought fondly.

Realizing his softened demeanor, he shook his head, simultaneously rebuilding the walls that he put between himself and others. It was becoming increasingly apparent that only Nowaki was able to demolish those walls. Akihiko was no longer in the picture; Hiroki had long since forgotten about him.

Flipping open his phone and putting the speaker to his ear, Hiroki was greeted by the sounds of Nowaki panting heavily.

Subconsciously, Hiroki had begun to fondle himself.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki began, "how come you took so long? I was starting to worry."

Hiroki ceased his preening and asked, "Is that why your breath is staggered? You were just hyperventilating due to worry?"

Nowaki could sense the disappointment and slight irritation in Hiroki's voice. "What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

"Nothing," Hiroki snapped, "I just thought that maybe your labored breathing was an attempt to turn me on...crap."

Hiroki slapped himself in the face.

On the other side of the line came Nowaki's chuckled reply, "You're so cute, Hiro-san."

"Shut the hell up, baka! I am not cute! I'm a grown man with a respectable job! I'm not some shota boy with cat ears and a tail!"

Hiroki could sense that what would occur in the near future would not be good. He could practically _hear _Nowaki scheming over the phone.

But all Nowaki said was, "You're cute to me, Hiro-san," and he hung up.

Hiroki shut his phone. His face was flushed, and he felt hot; so very hot...

"Wait," he mused, "what did he call for, anyway?"

_-Meanwhile, at the "Cosplay" Shop-_

"I know that Hiro-san's adorable, but this'll really bring out his inner cuteness," mumbled Nowaki.

...

"Tadaima," announced Hiroki as he entered his apartment. It wasn't that he actually expected Nowaki to be home yet, but it was customary to say when entering one's household.

"Okaeri, Hiro-san," responded Nowaki as he flung his arms around the brunette.

Hiroki made no sudden movements, mainly because the gears in his brain were refusing to turn.

It wasn't impossible that Nowaki would be home before him. That wasn't the surprising part. What had shocked Hiroki into a paralyzed state was what Nowaki was wearing: a large, blue cat suit that matched the color of his eyes. Only his face remained visible in the suit.

"Take it off! Take it off!" yelled Hiroki when his brain regained its ability to function. "I'm not into fetishes."

Nowaki laughed gently at the flailing uke before him. "You seem pretty eager to strip me, Hiro-san," he teased.

Hiroki tensed up immediately. His face had gone a dark shade of red.

Nowaki simply couldn't take it. "Oh, Hiro-san," he moaned, rubbing his face against Hiroki, "if you don't stop being so cute, I'll have to punish you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No punishment. Bondage freaks me out," Hiroki replied.

Nowaki licked Hiroki's cheek, as a pet might do to its master. "That wasn't the kind of punishment I was thinking of. I wouldn't dream of blemishing this immaculate skin of yours."

Pushing Nowaki off, Hiroki queried, "Then what did you have in mind?"

A moment later, Hiroki wished he hadn't asked.

...

"What on God's green earth is this atrocity?"

Kamijou Hiroki now sported a pink, frilly apron with matching bracelets, anklets, and a necklace, all made of lace. The only article of clothing that lie beneath the apron was a pair of white short-shorts that Nowaki had tried to make Hiroki remove. However, Hiroki had threatened to break up if Nowaki so much as thought about touching him there again.

Still, that didn't keep Nowaki from thinking about it. It never did.

"And now for the finishing touches," Nowaki remarked. He managed to position a headband of sorts onto Hiroki's head. The color of the band matched his hair color so well that it almost looked as if it wasn't there. Nowaki chalked this up to the hours upon hours that he had spent surveying every inch of Hiroki, and then some.

"Just as I thought," Nowaki commented as he stood back to admire his work, "you look shota, Hiro-san. It helps that your frame is so small."

Hiroki's eyebrow began to twitch involuntarily. "This is not a suitable punishment. This is hell."

"Unfortunately," Nowaki went on, ignoring Hiroki's comment, "there were no strap-on cat tails at the Cosplay Shop, so we'll have to make do with this," he finished, gesturing to himself. **(2)**

"Are you sure you weren't shopping at an adult toy store?" wondered a very frightened Hiroki.

"Possibly," Nowaki answered, all the while undressing himself. If he wasn't free of the cat suit, he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy his Hiro-san.

"Come here, Hiro-san. I'll be your cat tail," he called, licking his lips.

"I don't need a cat tail, damn it! I'm not a cat!"

"Oh, but you are, Hiro-san. You're my pussy." Nowaki then took Hiroki's momentary lapse in movement as an opportunity to pounce.

Even if Hiroki wasn't actually a cat, he sure purred like one. His flexibility and agile ways did not help him support his argument that he was not at least part feline. **(3)**

**(1) **_**Crucify my Love **_**is a very beautiful song by X-Japan. It is sung in English, and fits very well with the Egoist couple, but more with the torment that Hiroki experienced before meeting Nowaki than with anything else. **

**(2) Okay, at this point, you just **_**know **_**that Hiroki is a goner. His seme thinks that the tail you pin onto your kitty outfit goes **_**inside **_**you. No wonder he couldn't find one. And, why would Nowaki need a strap-on? Wouldn't it be more like a strap-in? Who knows? The nonsensical nature of that is just fun in of itself. X3**

**(3) That entire thing was just one big sexual innuendo. XD **

**:D This was a ton of fun to write, so I Ran Over The Taco Bell Dog, thanks for your awesome suggestion. I'm sorry that it took so long to update... *laughs nervously***

**If you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it, please review or PM me with ideas for the next chapter's prompt...because I'm quite literally stuck and in need of some inspiration.**

**Thanks for reading. =^.^=**


	15. O is for Oligarchy

**Me: Hello, everyone! I'm pleased to see you again (sort of, since I obviously can't **_**see **_**you. Thus, I will use my imagination).**

**Hiroki: Well, well, well. Look who's back, Nowaki. It's only been forever.**

**Misaki: *looks up from cooking * It's good to see that you haven't completely abandoned us, Risa-chan.**

**Me: Abandoned? Me? Never! *hides almost all her stories behind her back***

**Shinobu: *steps into the screen shot* Uh-huh, whatever you say. I expect this will be a longer chapter, since the introduction is carrying on unnecessarily?**

**Me: For you and Miyagi, yes. This chapter's pairing will be Junjou Terrorist, although I will also include the other main pairings, as well.**

**Miyagi: *appears behind Shinobu* That's certainly different, eh, Shinobu-chin?**

**Shinobu: *blushes* M-Miyagi...**

**Nowaki: *walks over to the group* Risa-chan, what a surprise. I'm glad you're back and unharmed.**

**Hiroki: *pulls Nowaki's ear to his lips, whispering* Why are you being so nice to her? She never publishes anything!**

**Nowaki: Now, now, Hiro-san. The more pleasant we are to her, the higher the likelihood that she'll put you in that Neko suit again. **

**Me: *shrugs* It was a one-time thing. Sorry. **

**Hiroki: *fumes***

**Me: Are you upset because I was eavesdropping, or because you're disgruntled by Nowaki's statement? **

**Hiroki: I'm upset because I wanted more alone time with him! However, since you decided to show your face after ages, I won't have it. *covers his mouth in surprise***

**Akihiko: *descends the stairs, taking notes* I could use this for my next work...**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, is that true?**

**Hiroki: *nods, his face flushed***

**Fangirls: Aw, Hiro-san~**

**Me: Before the fangirls can glomp poor Hiroki to death, let us commence! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 15: O is for Oligarchy

There was once, in the realm of Japan some hundred years ago a dukedom by the name of Suzuki. The initial founder of said dukedom had only wanted to lead a normal life **(1)**, for he was tired of living luxuriously, and named the inheritance of his descendants after the most common name in Japan at the time. Or so he thought.

Generations passed, and his great-great grandson inherited the throne. The continuation of the Suzuki bloodline is shrouded in mystery to this day, simply because the founder was openly and flamboyantly gay. **(2)** This man was the first born of the seventh line of Royals, and was expected to efficiently have children in order to pass on the blood of his forebears. Unfortunately for Miyagi You, he only ever shot blanks.

Quite truthfully, it had become embarrassing. Every time he became romantically involved with a woman, he found that nothing could keep him interested enough in her to even think about procreating. However, the few times he had attempted to pass on his genetics, the end result had always been infertility. At first, Miyagi blamed the women he slept with for serving no purpose and accused them of witchcraft and sabotage. These women—who Miyagi had sworn his devotion to for the rest of his days—felt betrayed and remorseful; one by one, they left him to his misery.

These days Miyagi panicked, as nothing seemed to be working. His clever tongue and sharp intelligence could no longer win him the women who he sought after, and his excuses to his parents became worse with every breath he took. Presently, he was thirty-four years of age (absolutely ancient in Royal time), and utterly mate-less. If things continued in this way, his younger, infinitely handsome half-brother Kusama Nowaki would take the throne away from him.

Nowaki was not like his half-brother, both literally and figuratively. The two did not look alike, as they had different mothers. Miyagi was at least 12 years older, if not more, and quite a bit taller than Nowaki, who was rather gifted with his own towering height. Miyagi's jaw was set and square, defined by age and maturity. Nowaki's, on the other hand, was somewhat feminine and curved, still unscathed from the unbeknownst hardships of life. But it was truly their eyes which set them apart. Nowaki's eyes were a brilliant cerulean hue, full of hope and childlike wonder. With them, he charmed all in his wake. Miyagi, though, knew better than to have faith in anything. Life had offered him nothing that he desired. He had had to work for the little reputation that he had. Whether or not that reputation was good was none of his concern. Nothing had been handed to him on a silver platter, like it had for Nowaki.

Had Nowaki been asked this same question, he would remark, "You-nii has it better. He didn't have to strive for perfection, thus becoming something he wasn't. No, he was the first-born. He's been perfect in the eyes of Mother and Father ever since he was birthed, all because of that." Here, Nowaki's deep-blue eyes would lose their luster, and become just as dull as Miyagi's still were. Nothing gleamed in those eyes. There was no sign of life at all, only of pain, sorrow and emptiness. "He's their favorite. He always will be," he would mumble.

If the two siblings had communicated at all, then they may have been able to console one another, and perhaps even arrive at some sort of mutual understanding which would take the place of contentment. Alas, such things were out of the question.

...

One night, as Miyagi lie awake in his chamber, a page caught his attention. The man entered the room and inclined his back at a 45 degree angle, performing a small bow of respect.

"Sire," the page greeted unenthusiastically, with a roll of his eyes and a flick of his hips.

"Hiroki," Miyagi mewled, addressing the page by name, "How is my favorite servant today? Is your fever any better? Perhaps I can administer your medicine."

At this point, Miyagi removed himself from under the covers and stalked over to Kamijou-kun, who quickly held up his hands in defense against the prince's assault. "Baka, lowly servants aren't allowed to be treated with such respect," Hiroki admonished, his face bright red.

Miyagi pouted slightly, but slid his arm around Hiroki's waist in persistence. "But Kamijou," he said, dead-panning, "my ignorant dog of a half-brother always treats you this way." As Hiroki's eyes widened in shock, Miyagi teased, "These walls aren't sound-proof, you know. And you're quite the Soprano."

Not surprisingly, Hiroki reached for the closest thing he could find to beat Miyagi with for humiliating him, and even less astonishingly, it was a book.

"That ought to teach you some manners, you disrespectful brat of a prince!" Hiroki yelled as volume after volume came into contact with Miyagi's face, leaving indentations which blossomed into roses of blood and bruises on his skin. It seemed somewhat odd, even to him that he was patronizing an older man.

Once Hiroki had calmed down, his face contorted into one of anger. "The king requests your presence in his chamber, my _liege,_" he spat. With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Even as he began to lose consciousness and he heard the door slam, Miyagi thought of how much enjoyment he got out of teasing Hiroki, and how adorable his face had been throughout. It was his damn fault for being so damn cute.

Absentmindedly, Miyagi wondered if he was a masochist.

...

Miyagi awoke in the infirmary **(3)** to the touch of a young boy standing over him, dressing his wounds and applying some sort of ointment to his chest, most likely, Miyagi thought, to quiet the thundering of his heart with every movement the boy made.

"Oh," the boy commented, apparently noticing his patient's wakeful state. "I was hoping to finish up here before you awoke, but I suppose it's alright." He cast his gaze toward Miyagi, and smiled gently. "How are you feeling," he asked.

"Intoxicating," Miyagi answered as the first thought that came to mind. He rejoiced in the fact that this boy responded to him immediately, blushing up to the tips of his ears and averting his eyes; his, large, illuminating eyes whose color was something between honey and caramel, whose hair was just the same, and whose skin shimmered with the pale luminescence of sweat now gracing it from Miyagi's scrutiny. In short, this lad was adorable.

"Th-that's probably a result of the drugs. I g-gave you s-something for the pain," the boy replied, his tone wavering, hesitant. Miyagi decided that this made him even more irresistible. He wanted him, and wanted him now.

As Miyagi shifted in bed to face the small boy, said boy flung his arms out to stop him, but toppled onto him instead. Looking up in embarrassment, he mumbled, "My name is Takatsuki Shinobu, sire. And you shouldn't be out of bed."

Adjusting himself to a more comfortable position with Shinobu still atop him, Miyagi ogled the boy. He reached out and played with Shinobu's lower lip, which had begun to quiver. "Surely I would've seen someone as delectable as you around these parts before. Are you lost, Shinobu-chin?"

"Y-yes," Shinobu admitted ruefully.

"Wait, really?" Miyagi asked. If a complete stranger to the medical profession had pumped some drugs into him, he wanted to know what they were, stat.

"Indeed," Shinobu answered dutifully, removing himself from a man with a rather obvious problem. "I'm actually just a commoner. I snuck into this castle to beg your Highness to assist my people, as he has neglected us as of late. I beseech thee, sire. Please, help us."

Miyagi had just been—what did the kids call it these days?—mind fucked, that was it. It was almost as if a bomb had been planted and was beginning to detonate in the recesses of his cerebellum. He was going for Rick Rolled, but he heard no up-tempo music playing and saw no men in trench coats.

And yet, he felt a strong desire to assault—a simple slip of the tongue—_assist_ this endearing individual who had come to him for help; as long as there was something in it for him, of course.

"Takatsuki-kun," Miyagi began in a flat tone, "I will aid you in this endeavor. However, I need you to do me a favor in return."

"Anything, sir," Shinobu purred as he inched closer to Miyagi.

"Not that kind of help," Miyagi interrupted as he covered himself up.

"Then, what?" inquired the good-intentioned terrorist.

The corners of Miyagi's lips rose in a haunting sort of smile as he whispered, "You're going to help me fake my death."

...

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two—"

"Wrong ceremony!" someone called from the corner of the main hall within the Suzuki palace.

"Oh, it appears you're right," declared the elderly gentleman whose name Miyagi could not recall. It didn't matter what the old geezer thought it was, as long as Miyagi's last will and testament was read to the general public. Currently, Miyagi rested in a well-furnished coffin, surrounded by flowers, pictures of him while "alive" and various other trinkets donated by his relatives. Even that good-for-nothing Nowaki had shown up with a gift, which perplexed Miyagi to no end. Even more baffling to him was what Nowaki had said to his "lifeless" brother while placing the gift on his casket. "Miyagi," he had uttered, "I'm sorry we couldn't get along. I always admired you for your strength, and wanted to be you, more or less." Here, a strange sound could be heard emanating from deep within Nowaki's throat, comparable to that of a strangled cry. "Now I will be, and yet, I'm not happy; not if my happiness comes at the cost of your life. Nii-chan, I'd give anything to have you back!" Then, he walked away.

_Great, _Miyagi mused, clearly touched by Nowaki's words, _now I feel like a giant douche._ If nothing else, his speech had been a lot better than Hiroki's growl of, "Rest in peace, bastard."

Although Shinobu knew next to nothing about medicine, his acquaintances back at the village did, and brewed Miyagi a powerful sleeping potion similar to that which was ingested by Juliet in the famous Shakespearian play. It gave Miyagi the appearance of death, although he was very much alive and conscious.

Shinobu had snuck back into Miyagi's chamber the night before to bestow the potion upon him, but was armed in case the prince decided to go back on his word. To Shinobu's delight, Miyagi drank the potion in one swig after winking at Shinobu. He then fell onto his bed, and Shinobu checked his pulse to make sure he was "dead." No pulse, but plenty of warmth, which would inevitably fade in the hours to come.

It was then that Shinobu hesitantly pressed his lips to Miyagi's. _If he's out cold_, Shinobu reasoned, _then it won't count_. _Right...?_

His heart still fluttering against the confines of his chest cavity, Shinobu climbed out the window and out of sight.

Now it was just a matter of time until Shinobu had what he wanted.

"It says here that... What? Why, no, this can't be right," argued the man, but decided against his better judgment, and read what was on the paper. "And to the villagers, I leave all of the money I was to receive in inheritance, the half of the kingdom that would've belonged to my wife, and the use of the Royal Family's fields, to be used to feed the hungry, as long as my brother—the current king—accepts these conditions..."

The room was silent as Nowaki held a shocked, blushing page firmly against his side and grinned foolishly, tears glossing over his eyes and streaming down his face. "Of course," he agreed, "It isn't like we need the space. Nii-chan, I'm so proud of you; for opening up your heart, and the hearts of all present."

_Nii-chan, huh, _Miyagi thought, _I like the sound of that. Nowaki-nii, I'm the one who should be proud. I promise I'll find a way to keep in touch; right after I convince you I'm alive._

...

"Running away doesn't solve all of your problems," Miyagi reasoned as Shinobu and some other men from the village helped him stretch out his limbs after the ceremony had been completed, "but it definitely comes close."

Shinobu just smirked and brought Miyagi to his home, bidding the other villagers farewell before he sauntered over to his bed and lay on it. He thumped the space on the bed next to him in a silent plea for Miyagi to join him. Miyagi obliged, and was on Shinobu in a matter of seconds. Back at the castle, he had had to restrain himself for fear of someone barging in on them, but he had no fears of that outside its walls; if someone saw, they could just go screw themselves.

"The whole village is grateful for what you did," Shinobu gasped, "especially me."

"I can see that," Miyagi cooed lovingly.

After a moment or two of silence, Shinobu chuckled. He looked down at the space between the two men and sneered, "To think you'd get that way after just one Viagra."

"Viagra," Miyagi groaned. "Well, that explains it." **(4)**

Shinobu reached with a pale, delicate hand to grab Miyagi's hair, but was barely able to graze his jaw. Miyagi understood and leaned down for a kiss.

No, the pill didn't explain anything. Miyagi was simply a prince in a high tower, waiting for the day when his princess would arrive. He had been waiting for that day for his entire life. Let Nowaki be king; he had a kingdom all his in own in the way his true love looked at him.

**(1) Have you ever thought of Akihiko as Pinocchio? If just did, there. "All I want is to be a real boy!" I could totally picture him saying that.**

**(2) I wonder how the generation continued... Hmm, maybe it would be gratifying to know that an mPreg took place. You didn't really think I'd leave out Misaki-kun, now did you?**

**(3) Pssh, the infirmary. What is this; Harry Potter? Speaking of which, I cannot wait for the Deathly Hollows Part Two!**

**(4) By "Well, that explains it," Miyagi is referring to why he was suddenly ****so attracted**** to someone after proving to be impotent in most situations, as well as to what drugs Shinobu had given him. Waiting around for Miyagi to awake had to boring... *laughs evilly***

**Yay, I'm super-happy with the end result. Hopefully you are, as well! :D I doubt this makes up for updating infrequently, though. Oh, and if you didn't understand the title prompt, the reason Hiroki was going to call Miyagi to his father's chamber was to discuss his possible joint-ruling of the kingdom with Nowaki. Their father was planning to step down as soon as one of his sons had an heir, and he assumed that would be Miyagi, as he was the eldest. However, after multiple infertilities, their father had come to the conclusion that both his sons were gay and would not produce any offspring. Thus, he would allow them to share the throne. As you could tell, Miyagi and Nowaki never shared anything. Sensing that what his father would tell him would not benefit him in the slightest, Miyagi chose to tease Hiroki until he was thrown into a rage, at which point he would beat Miyagi senseless. So basically, he ran away. How mature of him. :P Shinobu-chin was just in the right place at the right time for Miyagi to pull it off.**

**And with that, I am done. Please review this especially long (Seriously, whatever happened to drabbles?), especially AU (there had to be at least one) chapter, and I will be the happiest insomniac ever. How can you resist those eyes? (0) o (0)**

**Please review, and thank you for reading! (^o^)**

**~Kirari13**


End file.
